1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knee bolster structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been consideration in the field of vehicles such as automobiles to install a knee bolster in the interior of vehicle, to protect knees of an occupant seated in a front seat of the vehicle when a load, for example, impulsive force at a collision of the vehicle, is applied.
As disclosed in JP-A H10-217881, such a knee bolster is generally designed to absorb input force applied from knees of an occupant who has an average physical constitution, and particularly, to absorb input force of knees of a male occupant who has an average physical constitution.
Although the knee bolsters as mentioned above are intended for the occupants who have the average physical constitution, however, there are occupants who are small in stature, so that it has been desired to provide knee bolsters to cope with the small stature occupants as well.